Cutting Loose
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: this is a story I did about Ron breaking free of Kim and exploring his limits as he searches for love and adventure or just a good time it's mostly Ron having fun looking for love with a little butt kicking thrown in and maybe Zorpox will show up.
1. Chapter 1

*******************************************************CUTTING LOOSE******************************

BACKSTORY: it's been five years since graduation and our heros are still out saving the world. However they arn't the happy couple they once were. Kim couldn't handle Ron getting the credit for stopping the Lowardians, so she cheated on him with Mankey. Ron only found out due to him taking Anne out for some mother son bonding over dinner and a movie. Anne had been depressed that they were going off to colledge so this really lifted her spirits, until they messed up her order and she got sick. Ron brought her home and they Found Kim and Josh on the couch half naked. that was three days before they were supposed to move in a dorm together.

a month later the Kim blamed him for Shego getting away, so Ron went to Yamanouchi and finished his training in six months. when he got back Kim now had studied twenty styles of Kung-Fu, and whenever he stepped up she tore into him. Soon Ron learned computer programing/hacking and engineering. he would create all these gadgets for her and she would belittle him, saying "Wade builds my tech not you sidekick." she wouldn't even give it a chance and usually broke it right there infront of him.

***********************************************CHAPTER 1 the last straw*******************************

Inside Drakken's tropical island lair Kim is fighting Shego as Ron is dealing with the henchmen/henchwomen on his way to the self destruct button. All of a sudden he gets struck and is knocked back toward Kim, who gets kicked by Shego and she falls back knocking Ron down then she falls on him. Kim jumps up yelling at Ron "Can you be anymore of a loser Ron?"

Ron scrunches his face and tilts his head confused, then lets out a quick "What?!"

Kim screached at him "You heard me loser, next time I think I'll bring Josh, at least he isn't to stupid to do what he is told or useless like you!"

Everyone stops in shock as Ron yells "Fuck you Princess, you think you're so damned hot Let's find out."

Ron then flips up storms over to Shego and says "I'm going to need a ride home today sidekick, you agree to give me one and you can go back to filling your nales."

Shego wets herself just a little bit then nodds. Ron growls "come on Kimberly Anne Possible bring it!"

Kim says "come on Ron,quit playing around, I beat you every Saterday we train in less than a minute."

Ron says "Big differance today I'm not going to let you win you stupid bitch."

then he snaps his hand out pulling the front of her shirt up over her head. He yells "Anybody need a tissue Kimberly has two boxes here?"

this burns Kim up at him, as she shreeks at him while she attacks. Ron just dodges or slaps her attacks away, while dodging he keeps slipping behind her and slapping her bottom. eventually Kim's rage overtakes her and she gets sloppy, so Ron pants her and asks "hey Shego is it still a full moon when you have on a thong?"

Kim gets so angry she starts crying afer he pants her again licks his hand and leaves an imprint on her bottom, causing her to dance around screaming. Drakken, Shego and the henchpeople laughed so hard they nearly peed themselves. Shego just mocked her holding her butt and running in place going "ow,ow,ow,wah,wah, waahh." then busting out laughing even harder. Drakken said "Well you think you're all that Kim Possible but he really is." this had her storm out still holding her butt and crying. Shego said "I wouldn't gloat too much doc your Doomray just fizzled out."

Drakken shrugs and says "It was worth it just for the show."

Ron snorts and says "well I guess we are done here, so how about that ride hot stuff?"

Shego replys "You got it, lets go Ron."

Ron looking shocked and says "what Ron, not Buffoon or Stoppable but Ron?"

Shego says "if you can do that to Princess you have my respect as a fighter."

Ron grins saying "Good I didn't want to have to feed you to the sharks anyway."

Then they went and got on her hovercar and she took him home. on the way they flirted a bit and since it was summer they changed so they could sunbath for a while. as they flew to Ron's Shego asked "what style was that anyway I didn't reconize it?"

Ron answered "Ronstyle a combo of every style of Kung-Fu and some Ninjitsue and Krav-Maga with some Jeet-Kune-Do for speed."

Shego says "quite the badass arn't you?"

Ron replies with a grin "I thought you liked the bad boys."

Shego blushed thinking "I do believe he is flirting with me." They relax until the alarm goes off signaling they made it to Ron's. he asks her if she wants to come in for dinner but she tells him she has to go. Ron asks her if maybe she would like to another time and she agrees saying "I'll call you in a few days."

Ron says "You better Shego or next time I give you a spanking."

She replys "Deal and it's Sheila." then grins and flys off.

Ron pulls out Rufus and says "I need a cold shower tonight little buddy."

Rufus responds "UH HUH very cold shower, I'll be in hot spring HNK"

NOTE I hope you all like this one. I thought I would free Ron of Kim holding him back and just let him run wild. I always wanted Ron to be the hero, I felt he could do whatever Zorpox could and who knows maybe Zorpox could be a hero. this is one of my longer stories so please bare with me and as usual all reviews are appreciated aswell as favs and follows and remember I don't own anything KP or KP related nor do I own any comicbook or anime heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

CUTTINGLOOSE

NOTE my #1 fan has already reviewed this story and he don't like it. Well too bad I told him before if he could do better prove it and he said "I don't post here" well Clutch28 I say bull instead of getting on here to be an ass why don't you quit spanking your monkey and move out of your grannies basement and get over yourself.

sorry folks but he keeps poppen up giving me bad reviews just to be an ass if he had advice to make it better it would be different. I usually try to respond nicer to even bad reviews but he just trys to pick a fight, and I'm tired of it.

CHAPTER 2 FRIENDS NO MORE

When Kim got home she was still in a rage, she stormed in grabbs the frozen peas and places them on her butt. Anne looks at her and knowing this is going to be bad asks "What happend?" only for Kim to growl out "Ron." Anne fixing to bust a gut says "What did he do?" at this point Kim jumps out of her seat dropping her pants and yells "he turned on me, look what he did." Anne starts laughing as she says "He spanked you, don't tell me you got back together." Kim turns blood red as she yells "No we didn't first he trips me up, then he attacks me by lifting the front of my shirt and asking if anyone needs a tissue because I have two boxes on me, then the loser pants'd me twice infront of everyone."

Anne stops laughing and asks "what did you just call him young lady?"

Kim gulps as her mother glares at her then she replys meekly "A loser"

Anne says "after all you've done to that boy, how dare you call him that. He has stood up for you since pre-K always let you have the spotlight while he hid in the shadows, His IQ is off the charts every style of Kung-Fu you studied he mastered in half the time you studied it. he just didn't want to outshine his friend."

Kim laughs and says "but that would mean..."

Anne says "Yes he has been holding back since the day he met you, and after all you've done to him over the years we can only hope he don't want payback."

the next day Anne showed up at Ron's. as she entered the back yard she saw Ron rapidly punching a large boulder causing it to chip, crack , and finally shatter under the force of his punches. Ron stops and turns to greet Anne and offers her some tea, she says "Thanks but I want to talk about Kim." Ron just says "Oh" as a new boulder pops up and he demolishes it with one punch. then he guides her to a bench and table to sit.

Ron says "I'm sorry I went overboard yesterday Anne, but she has been pushing me eversince the Lowardians revealed the truth. I'm sorry I called her a Bitch but she has been one to me eversince then and I'm done."

Anne asks "will we still see you around?"

Ron huggs her and answers "Anytime you want to visit you can and bring the rest of the family just because I don't want to see her doesn't mean I don't want to see the rest of my second family."

Anne says "who knows maybe you two will work things out."

Ron says "Sure,maybe." but Anne can see it in his eyes the wont comeback from this.

When Anne got home she told Kim and the rest of the family what was said everyone was shocked. James wanted to send Ron to a blackhole, but Nana put a stop to that. what really threw everyone for a loop was Kim said "We are better off without him anyway!" this caused Nana to give Kim a look that could have killed a charging rabid rino on the spot. it seemed the only one on Kim's side was her father, but he wasn't very vocal about it out of fear of his wife and Nana.

The next morning While Kim attempts to sneak into Dr Director's office at GJ,to help them with security. Ron goes to Club Banana to see Monique. Monique sees him and asks what's wrong only for him to tell her the full story. she couldn't believe it, Kim treating him like that and her not notice or Ron going off on Kim like he did. however Wade confermed it, showing the footage from the lair Drakken sent him. it wasat this point Ron turned to her and said "Moe I need a new look, and Mama I want you to help me find it." and he holds up his gold card.

Monique says "Baby boy I've been waiting for this." with an almost evil smirk.

Ron says "Good and to celebrate we will go to the GWA WWE crosspromotional 'Suplex Madness' this sunday, if you want to go."

Monique nearly tears his head off as she starts jumping around kissing and hugging him, she has been trying to get tickets for months but they were sold out. she asks "how did you get tickets?"

Ron chuckled and answered "I got them months ago when I helped out Pain King, his ferret Rodney was acting funny. turns out Rodney just needed a friend to play with, now Rufus visits him once a week."

the two spend the rest of the day shopping and talking about what Ron plans to do now that he and Kim are over. Ron has decided to go on missions alone at least until he gets a new partner he also plans to start dating. that is why he wants the new look, and Monique is happy to help. by the end of the day Ron has a couple nice suits and several outfits, as a thanks to Monique he bought her an evening gown that looked amazing on her.

that evening Kim came home grumbling, as it turns out she got cought sneaking into GJ. Kim decided it had to be Ron's fault for not being there, she just couldn't accept she wasn't as great as she thought she was. Anne tried to get her to call Ron and try to work out their problems but Kim refused. then she got ready and went out with Josh. after they left Nana said "Ron's right he is a CLB." Anne asked "CLB?" James replyed "Creepy Little Bastard." everyone chuckled.

Saterday Ron and Monique flew to New York via private jet, at the airport they were picked up by a limo and taken to the Hilton where Ron had rented a penthouse sweet for them. after a soak in the hot tub they went to a five star restraunt for lobster. then to an art gallery where Monique got to meet Pain King and some of the other superstars. then back to the hotel for a nightcap and to get some rest for the next day. to Ron's surprise Monique shared he bed with him that night.

he next day they woke up in each others arms. Monique really enjoyed this because since graduation Ron had a growth spurt he was now six foot six, two hundred and eighty pounds with only four percent body fat. meaning he looked like he was carved from granite. they enjoyed breakfast then Ron took her to tour the city and do a little shopping. that night they went hungout back stage for a while then watched the show from the front row.  
when they got back it was late so she stayed at Rons that night drinking and having fun. what started off as playful wrestling ended up being so much more as headlocks and noogies became liplocks and gropping, and the term low blow started having a much better meaning. the two really got carried away when they stumbled into his walk in shower, the hot water sent them over the edge as they tore each others clothes off. the two struggled for dominance, but it was Ron who won lifting her up and pinning her to the wall. she reached down pulling him into her, only for her eyes to go wide as she realized all the talk she heard about how huge he was, didn't even come he thrust in her all she could do was cry out in pure bliss, Ron couldn't stop himself from going from one nipple to her lips to the other nipple kissing like a mad man. when they finally got to his bed her eyes had rolled back in her head as she bucked on instinct and he thrust his full eighteen inches into her. it wasn't long until the bed broke and they passed out with smiles on their faces.

Note I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I want to thank everyone who left a positive or helpful review or faved or followed this story so far your support is appreciated. I will try to update again at least every two or three days so you wont have long to wait for new chapters. please fave, follow or review/comment tell me what you like or don't like or maybe something you would like to happen. may you all have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

CUTTING LOOSE Chapter 3

In the morning Monique woke up on top of Ron, as she pressed herself up she felt him spank her. she yelped and he woke up with a jolt causing her to yelp again. finally she rolled off him, he flipped up and then helped her to the jacuzzi tub because her legs wern't working very well, then he ran off to fix them breakfast. all she could think was "How does he do that ,I can barly move?"

about half an hour later Monique walks down to the kitchen, where Ron has breakfast all made for her eggs, sausage, french toast, and hashbrowns. he sat a plate down with coffee as she limped up to the bar. once he saw her he took off his jersey and handed it to her. in her rush she forgot to get dressed and only had on her lavander panties with white lace. both blushed until Monique said "Thank you."

to which Ron replyed "No Moe THANK YOU."

Monique took a bite and said "We have got to do this more often."

Ron replyed "if you are Comming to the table like that, anytime you want!"

Moe asked "Liked that did you?"

Ron grinned and answered "OH hell yeah!"

they laughed and teased each other for a while then Monique said "Shame is my family would never approve of us being a couple."

Ron says "I know but I would never make you convert to Jewish."

Moe says "I know but atleast we can have fun together now and then like last night FWB."

Ron says "sure thing Monique FWB, just lets wait until you can walk before we talk benifits."

They laugh and tease each other some more around lunch Ron gives her a massage that fixes her up. then they eat and he takes her home on his custom built Harley Davidson V-Rod. Monique kissed him when he walked her to her door, and told him call her for the next wrestling event. Ron walked back to his bike, got on and thought "DAMN". then he drove off.

on the way home Ron passed Bonnie Rockwaller, who was having car trouble. being the good guy he is he stopped to offer a hand. "Need any help Bon-Bon?" he asked as he got off his bike. Bonnie laughed and responded "Yes I do please, but don't call me Bon-Bon." he walked up and checked under the hood, after some tapping and checking connections, he did a quick air filter cleaning. after he put it back she tried it and it worked. he told her she needed a new one but that would work for a day or two. Bonnie thanked him and he said "I had to do it, if I left you like that you would have caused an accedent."

Bonnie asked "How ?"

Ron said "well seeing your butt sticking out from under that hood makes it hard to focouse on the road especially in those Daisy Dukes."

Bonnie grins asking "Why Ronnie does that mean you like what you see?"

Ron nodding says "well duh" then to her surprise he kisses her cheek and rides off.

That evening he went to see Betty Director about some jobs. after seeking in he waited ten minutes until she looked up from her work and seen him. she yelped "Ron how long have you been there?" then she asked "what can GJ do for you today?"

Ron smiled and said "First I'm starting to do missions solo since I left Kimberly, and I was hoping you'ld give me some. second to do these missions I need gear and vehicles, I was hoping you would let me know when you next auction is so I can get some."

Betty smiled and replyed "I didn't know, I'll take care of the jobs and getting what you want, I wish you would let me assighn you a partner"

Ron replyed "No Betty, you are the only one I trust at GJ who wouldn't try taking over the mission."

Betty grins saying "Then I could be your partner?"

Ron gulps and says "If you wanted..." then he grins adding "I wouldn't mind following you around in those air ducts." causing Betty to blush as she realizes what he meant. then she tells him she might just do it, her bosses are trying to force her out of the field thanks to rummors that she is slowing down in her response times. Ron tells her he will help her out if he can then he gives her a boxed dinner he made for her complete with chocolate cheese cake for desert. she debriffed him on sneaking in as she ate, then had counter measures taken to prevent it from happening again. she told him Kim had tried earlyer in the week but failed.

afterwards Betty took Ron to get what he needed. to her shock he took four crates of scrap parts, several older gadgets, a hummer,an APC, a boat and finally an old hovercar they took off Drakken. before leaving Ron pulled out his Phone he made and scaned Betty, when asked why he did that he told her so he could help her with her bosses. then he took everything to his private airfield where he had set up a hanger/shop and built his new gear. he also modified the hell out of his vehicales thans to the help of Wade, Felix, and the tweebs over the next week.

Wade had just turned eighteen and was all really into phisical fitness, so it was no surprise when Monique stopped by that she took notice of the six foot two, two hundred and forty pound mountain of muscle. Ron couldn't help but to smile as Wade gave her a tune up and she paid him with a kiss, sure Ron figured he lost his benifits but his friend just got a shot with his first crush. besides her family would love Wade.

Durring this time Kim and Josh break up due to him putting the moves on Joss and her blacking both his eyes before telling Kim. Kim nearly beat him to death because it was the day Ron's site went up. to make matters worse that sunday the tweebs saw and told her Ron and Monique were kissing at a pay per view on the kiss cam. and to top it off when she tried to escape a GJ prison Will Du caught her.

NOTE well guys I hope you liked it and before someone says I didn't put Ron and Monique together due to racial reasons I just want to say when I wrote this it was always my intention for him to hook up with Betty. I will get to doing one with Ronique, but I want to do a Ronnie first. eventually I will have Ron with all the ladies in their own stories Ronique will just be the biggest challenge due to too much we don't know about her and her family. Remember I don't own anything KP and please fave, follow or review(hopefully I will get to see them soon) and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 4

A week later as a favor to Betty Ron tested out GJ's newest megamax security prison, to save time he was given their schedual and a tour. Then he was striped down to his boxers, put in a power supressing collar and thrown in a cell. twenty minutes later Betty felt him breathing down her neck. When she turned she saw him standing there holding a bag of badges. as it turned out each badge belonged to an agent not paying attention and didn't even sence him comming fifty out of two hundred guards, all eight of her agents that were supposed to watch her back. after he gave his report and suggestions he handed her a boxed lunch then left as she started implimenting new security protocals and chewing out those fifty guards.

a week later Ron gets a hit on his site, as he is getting ready Betty shows up to help. Ron tells her if she goes with him she follows his orders no arguements. she agreed so his first order was to strip, then he explained "I need to hook you up to your battle suit for final calibrations and it's sensors work best against bare skin." then he gave her two injections telling her one increases energy and response times, while the other promoted healing and natural resistance to quick pressure changes. Then he gave her a Visored helmet that gave her a three hundred degree arc of vision and her depth perception back. and finally a set of Vortex 45's air powered pistols with four settings safe, 22, 38, 45. the numbers corasponded to the equivelant caliber's force he also gave her several clips of ammoe labeled hard/soft, Hard rounds were leathal while soft could be softish rubber or any number of specialty non leathal rounds. Ron said "give me a couple weeks and I'll have you bugging, tracking, and tazzing rounds."

Betty says "Really and they can be fired from these guns?"

Ron says "Yep and the best part, for you spy type no need of scilencer or flash supresser."

Betty grins saying "It's like my birthday and Christmas rolled into one, the helmet, the guns, and the battlesuit."

Ron replys "well I'm glad you like them all, by the way after we complete this mission you want to have dinner with me?"

Betty's jaw droped and she asked "Are you asking me out Ron?"

Ron smiles "I'm asking my partner to celebrate with me tonight, come on we'll go out eat, hit my bar knock back a few and dance.

Betty said "I don't know."

Ron smirking says "well we could skip all that and just have mind blowing sex."

Betty couldn't have turned any redder if she had to as she stammered trying to talk "humnia umni ababa umm "

Ron now laughing says "I was only kidding Betty now do you want to celebrate tonight with me or not?"

Betty says "Fine but only if the mission is a success."

Ron said "Oh it will be but one thing."

Betty asks "what?"

Ron replys "I was just wondering if we could keep the sex option open, maybe not tonight but in the future it might be nice?"

BEtty blushed all over again and said "You're the boss."

then they climbed on board a bullet shaped APC and drove it on a hover jet and took off for Drakken's new aquatic lair in the Bermuda triangle. while flying there Ron explained all the functions of her suit and helmet, he then went over the controles of the APC. Betty learned unlike anything GJ had this APC was adaptive to land sea and air meaning it could go anywhere. durring the flight she found out Ron had made many weapons bassed on comicbook powers or tech, like his web gun or lightsaber or even the IRON RUFUS a iron man suit just for Rufus.

in the center the very heart of the Bermuda triangle the hoverjet alters its form, and does a loop de loop stopping dead in it's tracks. this launched the APC like a rocket out of it and towards Drakken's lair. in seconds they slam through the outer wall. the APC releases a jell like subsance to seal the hole as the two dive out and head for Dr D. Rufus stays to secure their ride.

they don't get thirty feet before they see an army of synthodrones, Betty takes the first wave out with her Vortex 45's. Ron destroys the second using throwing spikes and stars, the third had both attacking Betty using a bullwhip with barbs on it and Ron used his lightsaber, but what triped her out was when one kicked his lightsaber out of his hand he just held out his hand and it flew back to him (Later he told her his glove had an invisable tractorbeam) it seemed to scare a few of them. they found it odd Dr D let them know anything other than work.

When they finally got to Shego she asked "Where is Princess, don't tell me I get to fight Betty today."

Ron growls "No you will be fighting me, and I'm upset you never called. now it's time for your spanking."

Shego went pale as she gulped and wimpered shocking Betty further when she surrenderd. yelling "I surrender, please I surrender"

Ron yells "DAMN I'm gonna get you Shego we had a deal." he was not happy.

Betty seeing this and noticing her fear said "Okay Shego go to our APC and wait for us, but if you try anything Rufus will tell me and you will be put in a hell in a cell with Ron and you will be wearing that dental floss bikini we were laughing at."

Shego gulped then said "Okay Betty I'll be good." Betty pointed her to the APC and called Rufus who gave her a fly by smacking her on the butt.

about five minutes later a blue lightsaber blade cut down the main lab blast doors where they found Dr Drakken who looked completly confused. he was pacing in circles rambling incohearantly. he looked up and seen Ron and Betty and asked "Where is Kim Possible?"

Ron said "She is not with us Doc."

then Drakken groaned and asked "So where is the rest of GJ?"

Betty looked stunned but said "It's just us, Ron wanted to do missions and I decided to give him back up."

Drakken stops looks at Ron and says "So you are the hero and she the head of GJ is your sidekick?"

Ron getting annoyed says "Yeah Doc that pretty much sums it up."

Drakken then hits the intercom and orders an evacuation, then he hits the big red button and says "I surrender, I can't beat you as the buffoon, if you're going to be seriouse I'm going legit."

Ron says "Good because I could use your help."

Drakken grins as Betty says "You are going to kill me in paper work."

Ron says "sorry but I want Shego too."

Betty says "Of course you do ...alright I'll see what I can do."

they all head to the APC, once in Ron tells everyone to strap in for a wild ride as the magic bullet as he called it transforms it's tracks seperate the rear wheels extend and make a ninty degree arc and turbines form out of the rims, same with the front only it's a forty-five degree arc and a dorsal fin raises up as pectoral ones extend from the sides. Ron then floors it and they make their way back to the surface where a panel opens up giving them upward thrust. Rufus then flys it back to dock in the hoverjet and they fly home.

That night the four go out and party, Betty wins the wet t-shirt contest at Ron's bar. Drakken invents two new drinks for the bar the mad scientist and the Emerald queen both quite good but if you drank more than two, well how do you think Betty got entered in a wet T-shirt contest. Sheila had four Emerald Queens (which lead to her getting her spanking later) after that they called it a night. Ron drove everyone home Betty had a nice condo in Uperton, Drakken chose to crash at his moms in Uperton as well, that just left Sheila who said " You can drop me anywhere I'll find someplace."

Ron frownd and said "You don't have anywhere ?"

She says "No not really but I'll be okay."

Ron gets upset and says "I know you will because you're comming home with me." and he steped on the gas of his reproduction 1938 Phantom coursair, however unlike the original this one had a modern engine and it had been tuned up and turned out by the tweebs and Ron. she didn't get much of a chance to argue. (When she did that lead to the spankng mentioned earlyer)

soon they were at Ron's and she was getting sick, so he helped her get changed into one of his old jerseys for bed and layed her down a bucket. She begged him to stay with her so layed down next to her. after a few hours she sobbered up and fell asleep in his the first time since she got her powers she felt safe and had a good nights sleep.

NOTE I don't own kim possible or any comic or anime hero related properties I hope everyone is enjoying my story if you are please Fave follow or review all are apreciated even bad reviews as long as their helpful and not just mean until next time Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 5

over the next couple weeks while Ron and Dr D are working on some inventions Kim is doing some learning of her own. since Ron left she has not had a successful mission, her relationship with Josh has been on again off again, and to top it off her family is mad at her. she thought after the fist two weeks things would look up so she told the press Ron was just being a big baby and once he realized it he would be back and things would go back to normal. that is when one reporter a Miss Takahasha asked if she heard about team UnStoppable who not only foiled Drakken but got him and his sidekick Miss Goh to go strait. before Kim could say a word she was further informed that Ron replaced her with Dr Director of GJ. all this drove Kim nuts and she ended her press conferance.

The next day things did look better, a mission came for her. her job was to go on a cruise of the carabian islands as a passenger, she didn't need to do anything unless pirates attack. then her job was to use a signal ring to call for help then hide. she didn't like the hide part but Wade said "Kim what they are paying for this will keep us going another year, so you need to do as you're told" Kim pouts but agrees.

the cruise itself was great, not a lot of passengers but plenty to do Kung-Fu classes, gymnastic training, a pool, plus all the usual olderfolk activities like dancing and such. the best part was the meals all five star quality. the first couple days Kim was on edge but as the trip went on she relaxed, the next two weeks went by like a dream. Kim didn't like accepting money for missions but since graduation she and Ron have had a corperation insist on paying them to do missions that were almost like a vacation. they were fun and exciting and would have been romantic if she had been able to bring Josh instead of Ron. oh well she felt she deserved an easy one after the sidekick abandoned her.( what she didn't know was Ron was paying for these missions trying to get them back together but this was the last one.)

it was the day Kim was comming home when Ron and Dr D finished an age altering ray gun. Ron first used it on Drakken then Sheila turning them twenty one. the trio were so excited they rushed to show Betty who loved it and kissed both mad men for making it. now her bosses couldn't force her out of field work. a couple hours later they went to use it on Ron's parents, but as usual they were on a trip. Ron chose to use it on his other parents the possibles.

the whole Possible clan poured out of the house when Ron came in parking sideways in their driveway. Ron said " I love you like you were my own family so I have a gift for you." he then shot Anne and James turning them twenty one then Nana who became thirty. James was speechless due to the fact he couldn't take his eyes off Anne, while Anne and Nana could only cry as they kiwssed, hugged, and thanked him for his wonderful gift. in fact the only person not happy was Kim who just pulled in with Josh. Josh made a near fatal error when he thought nobody was looking he used his phone to take a picture up Anne's skirt. then there was something strait out of anime, as Ron vanished and reappeared inbetween them with his hair waving in non existing wind and eyes glowing blue. then Ron gives him a backhand, followed by an elbow, another backhand, a second elbow then he grabbs his head and delivers a devestating knee all to Mankey's face knocking him out. Kim yells "Ron what the hell?"

Ron said "sorry Drs P but if Mrs Dr P checks his pictures on his phone the CLB took one under her Skirt just now."

Anne looked and turned beet red and Ron starts to shake seeing this he says "Say the word Anne and I'll kill him!" as he starts to hover off the ground incased in blue energy

Anne says "No Ron don't kill him."

Betty says "don't worry Ron I'll have him picked up on everthing I can get to stick."

Ron said "Excuse me, but I need to calm down. Sheila can you drive Betty and Drew home then I'll see you when I get home?"

Shego replys "You got it Stud."

Ron flys off as Josh starts to come to, seeing this he faints all over again. then everyone turns their attention to Shego. Kim asks "why did you call him stud Shego? you two arn't sleeping together are you?"

SHeila smirks saying "Maybe, not that it's your business Princess."

Kim says with a smirk of her own "You're not I cant tell because you can walk."

by this time Anne and Betty are getting the feeling these two know something they don't while James, Drew and Nana head inside. Anne asks "What are you two talking about?"

Shego tells them about Ron's size and Anne laughs and says "It's a result of his MMP, when it happend he let me run tests on him. he is fine, he just needs to be careful."

Betty asks "How do you two know how big he is?" the rivals just blushed redder than Kim's hair

shortly Shego got Betty and Drew and took them home. then she went home and prepared for Ron to get home. about two hours later Ron landed and walked in. they ate pizza and started watching a Bruce Lee marathon on his hundred and fifty inch flatscreen as they drank mix drinks. after a couple hours Sheila sat on his lap wearing nothing but his old jersey and a pair of socks. needless to say it didn't take long for her to get his attention, as she kissed him with a growing desire.

Ron carried her out to the mega hot tub (a five feet deep and ten by fifteen foot rectangular hot tub), they stripped and climbed in. as the hot water caressed their bodies and relaxed their muscles the two began to fight for dominace as Sheila slamed him to the wall and kissed him and bit his lower lip, he responded by turning forcing her to a wall where he kissed her neck then raked his teeth along it. that sent chills up her spine as she forced him to another wall and teased him with kisses never letting him reach her lips as he just wanted to devour them. there was a blue flash and he had her pinned to facing the wall as he pinched and twisted her niples, while kissing her neck. soon they found the bench where they spent most of the rest of the night as they used the waters bouyancie to support them as they thrashed around bucking and splaching under the light of the full moon.

In the morning Monique came by finding them laying out on the edge of the hot tub. She woke them up and said to Sheila "I know how you feel girlfriend, you need him to give you a massage and you'll walk fine again." then she helps her into the hot tub to soak while Ron flips up and says he would get breakfast started. Half an hor later the three and Rufus sit down to Ron's chocolate breakfast blitz (chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips, chocolate milk and chocolate covered fruit) he also calls it his Anne special when he adds coffee.

The next day Betty tells Ron they may have a mission soon, she has been getting reports of strange creatures in the amazon.

Note I know this chapter is rather dull, sorry about that but I needed to advance on Ron and Shego's relation ship as well as work the age ray in from sitch in time and according to Some I needed to explain Ron's size being two inches bigger than humanly possible.

As always please follow fav or review thanks for reading and have a nice day until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

CUTTIG LOOSE CH 6

five days Later Kim's new boyfriend Will Du picks her up for a date, then in secret they take his V-toal to the Amazon. then they just dissapear without a trace. it takes three days for Betty to findout that Du hacked her files and took Kim after Dr Amy Hall. then somewhere over the amazon the plane went down and no word has been heard from them since. as soon as Betty realized what that meant she called Anne and the two headed for Ron's school.

when the two women pulled up Ron saw them and came running. Betty told him what happened and Anne begged him to save Kim, poor Ron just about couldn't take it. he told Anne not to worry, then with a grin he said "I been dying to use my animalizer anyway, so this should be a good test for it. hey you know even if I am mad at her I still got her back."

Betty asks "Ron what is an animalizer?"

Ron laughs saying "once scaned I can insert or remove animal DNA patterns from a target, createing a hybrid or restoring a purebreed."

Betty asks "What?"

Ron says " think Street Sharks, or TMNT, Thundercats, or even Battletoads."

They take Rons Phantom Coursair to the hanger because it is faster where Drew and Sheila have everything ready to go and this time Sheila is going to pilot and Anne is in the medical bay while Drew puts the finishing touches on the magic bullet mark 2 and the unitrax (A single track motorcycle) along with a few new toys for the team. everyone boards the new airship and they take off soon reaching mach two. after getting ready Ron gives Anne, Sheila, Betty and Drew each a lightsaber custom made for them then he pulled out two katanas he made of his new steel like the lotus blade they responded to his MMP so he called it lotus-steel.

when they got there Ron and Betty bailed out while, Sheila did some fancy flying to keep from being shot down. Anne and Drew manned the guns trying to shoot down the SAMs. meanwhile on the ground Ron, Betty, and Rufus made their way towards a structure hidden in the jungle. the lair had guards large gorrilla/gator/bat like creatures. Betty asks about the animalizer but ron tells her he would need scans of at least two of the three animals in it's composit to work and their best bet would be to scan powerful creatures of their own and beat them with brains. so they look around.

Ron dives into the river and scans pirana, stingray, and bullshark. while Betty gets a tarantula and an Emperor Scorpion, all Rufus finds is the shed skin of an anaconda. once all scaned Rufus went human using Ron's DNA this made him look a lot like Ron in fact Ron gave him his backup pants. then Ron used spider DNA on himself and scorpion on Betty, then the trio began taking out the guards. they soon found they could use their venom in small quantities to knock out stronger oponents.

once the guards are down Betty and Ron changed back and the trio went in. Rufus quickly found Kim and Will Du, and ofcourse Will had to give them away to the guards by yelling at them. Rufus jumped one of the guards giving him a triple suplex from behind then an F-5 the prefered finisher of Brock Lesner. this left the panther/ape creature out cold, while Ron took out the other two. he kicked one in the throat and uppercut the second on the jaw at the same time then hit the first with a RKO to hell. Betty went over and unlocked the cell, letting Kim and Will out.

Betty ordered Du to stay quite as they hunted for the lab and DNAmy. once found however Du had to be stupid and get them cought. as Amy was going on about her whatever Ron turned himself into a streetshark, when she turned around he snapped at her causing her to crap herself, and fall back in it. Ron laughed and said "Jawsome I scared the shit out of her."

After throwing Amy's machine in reverse Ron gets scans of all the different animals. Then he turns on Will (still in his shark form) and says "you stupid little piece of slime, I should bite your head off! if you can't protect her better than that ..." then Ron snaps at him.

Betty says "I should fire you on the spot but I think we will let the disaplinary committy deal with you!"

Will asks "what for?" in a whiny voice.

Betty says "you hacked my files, took a GJ plane only to loose it, lets forget about indangering a civilian."

Ron says "whoa Betty maybe that is the problem, Why not make Kimberly an agent after I give her her own Rufusbot I'm sure she will be a great help with her background and a little training."

Everyone looked at Ron in shock then Betty smiled saying "Okay Possible you want to join GJ and learn our ways be part of a bigger team?"

Kim squeals in delight as Betty calls GJ for a pick up and they all head for the airship. once on board Anne gives Kim a piece of her mind, then Ron hands her Rufus-5 a Robotic Rufus with all kinds of tools to help her get around security systems or out of cells. then he says "even now I got your back Kimberly Anne." and he walks off and hides in airship.

when they got back Ron drove everyone home Kim sat on Rufus' lap, when he got home he showed Betty to his personal lab and gave her a new eyepatch. when she asked about it he told her, it has every type of vision from night vision to that comicbook alien's X-ray vision. then he had to explain there was no radiation it could see in light waves meaning if she concentrated she could see around and between molecules like she was looking through them. then he says "beats having to wear that helmet."

then he fixed them a five star meal and the four of them sat down to eat, drink, and make marry. afterwards Sheila and Rufus went for a swim as Ron and Betty made out in the hot tub. Ron asks "Can we date now?" Betty playfully slaps him saying "Shut up and kiss me." after two or three hours they all go to bed.

NOTE I hope you like I so far as the story goes I'll be playing with the tech and stuff from the show I know I haven't replied to any reviews but the site isn't posting reviews but I do want to thank everyone for their support .


	7. Chapter 7

CUTTING LOOSE CH 7

the next morning as a thanks for being rescued Kim had Wade set it up for Ron to get scans at the zoo. Ron thanked Wade and told him to thank Kimberly for him. that gave Betty the idea to have her agents gather DNA scans from around the world. Ron went and visited his friend Lilo and got scans of her pet Stitch and his cousins, then to add to all these scans Yamanouchi sent Ron the tempus simia and he used it to travel back in time and get dino DNA as well as real Dragon and a few ice age creatures.

A month later Ron finished his first year of cooking school and he arranged to take everyone out on a cruise and celebrate like only a billionair can. everyone came even Kim. Ron invited Bonnie, Monique, the Possibles, the Loads, Sheila and Drew, Felix and his family. Ron even took the women all out and bought them new swimwear at country club banana along with stunning evening gowns. it took a while but Kim finally reconized the ship and crew, it was the same ship and crew as that big corperate cruise she was on a little over a month and a half ago.

just as they were about to cast off the Roncomm went off. it was Dr Vivian Porter, Monkey Fist was attacking the Space center he was after the Monkey exosuit and cyber monkeys she was building Ron to even the playing feild. Ron explained to everybody that he had to go but would be back soon. Anne and Nana were first to offer help, soon they all were so Ron started transforming them with his animalizer so they could deal with the monkeys and cybermonkeys the Anne became a dragon lady, and the tweebs went Tweebs-Rex, Nana & Shego went snow tiger, the Loads chose Triceratops, Hana asked for Stitch, while Ron's mom wanted electric eel, that just left Kim Bonnie and Monique who chose Jaguar and Betty who went Raptor. once everyone was transformed who was going they headed out.

forty five minutes later they pull up at the center where Fisk and his monkey ninjas have taken the exo-suit and activated the cybermonkeys. they screech when they see Ron and his crew. seeing all those predators freaked the monkeys out. Ron shot himself with chimpanzee DNA then he dove at Fisk with the intent to tear his head off. Monty was surprised by that and the fierceness of the attacks. While Anne, Nana, Sheila and the Stoppable women delt damage to the cyber monkeys everyone else kept them corraled. Hana and Nana were disasembling them as fast as they could advance.

meanwhile Ron and Fisk were traiding blows back and fowarth like only two masters could. however it soon became appearant Ron was loosing. then he got lucky with a strait kick to the gut, this sent Monty slaming to the wall. with this break Ron changed back then used a new ray at first Fisk thought it was nothing but a tail however Ron then transformed into something else a ten foot tall ape with the hands feet and tal of a monkey but he muscle mass of a great ape. Ron then attacks pulverizing the suit with double hammer blows then he picks Monty up in the suit and power bombs him repeatedly. when fisk tries to for Hana Ron snaps as he beats his chest then proceeds to break fisks arms and legs, but when he grabs fisk by the head it takes Hana to stop him from tearing it off.

Betty calls GJ for a pick up, then everyone is changed back to normal and Ron says "Hey Vivian you want to join us since the suit and droids were all destroyed?"

Vivian accepts and they all go on the cruise. they stop on the way and Ron buys her some clothes for it including a bikini. the next day is the first of July and the ship comes across a pod of Orca (Killer whales) that are swimming around the ship. Ron gets a scan and they all decide to swim with them having a grand time. the next day the Orca were gone but there were Dolphins everywhere, At most of the womens request Ron scans a dolphin and they swim with dolphins. while doing so on a rather deep dive Ron and Drew find Atlantis, they lock it in on Ron's GPS for future study and to report it later. that evening everyone ate like crazy two days of swimming had took it's tole. the next day was the third it was mostly just a relaxing day. the fourth however started with a bang as modern Pirates attacked the ship. Ron used his animalizer on himself then dove in the water as he went Megaladon(Jurasic shark)everyone else either went Dragon to repail the pirats or triceratops or another naturally armored dinosaure to protect the others.

Ron took a while to fully transform becoming twenty foot tall once he had he attacked the pirate ship using his Megaladon bite force to bite through the hull of the ship sinking it. as the crew were diving into life rafts, they saw Ron and afew other sharks swimming around them. after Betty called GJ they brought the pirates on board, Ron got turned back and Bonnie brought him some clothes so he could get out of he water. Kim noticed Bonnie, Betty ,and even Shego were flirting with and kissing on Ron, this made her eyes flare even greener than normal.

That night they set off fireworks and partied all night, everyone had fun especially after Ron and Drew gave Felix his Megalegs based off the centurion project and the eye patch Ron gave Betty the pants read his mind and react accordingly. even Kim couldn't help but cry when Felix got up and danced with his mother for the first time. then in the morning they all headed home.

A few days later Drew sends a large research sub full of synthodrones to Atlantis to scan study and archive everything, he and Ron felt they were the safest way to salvage and repair the old city Ron just gave them a new skin that was several times more durrable. they were going to report it but Ron has sensed something was not right latly and decided error on the side of caution.

Note for a while Ron is going to have a harem and I'm sorry to those of you that have asked but Anne is not repeat NOT in it, if you want to read one with Ron and Anne try The Unstoppable Spiderine. I don't Know what is going on at the site but stories started the day this one did are not showing the reviews so I can't answer them until it straitens out but please keep those reviews/comments favs and follows comming your support is greatly appreciated. Have a nice day and I'll try to update tomarrow.


	8. Chapter 8

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 8

About a week or so afer the cruise there is a Knock at Ron's door, when he answered it was Bonnie. She told him she had been thrown out of her sorority by her sisters, and that her Dad cut her off, and she was hoping he would let her stay there for a few days until she could figure something out. Ron looked at her with a smirk, then stood aside and waved her in out of the rain. once inside Ron said "follow me" as he gathered her then showed her to her room.

Once in her room Ron said "OK real quick rules of the house clothing is optional unless we have company, I'll pay your tuition while you work here, your uniform is in the closet and you start monday. first though lets get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm and dry."

Bonnie is shocked he is going to take care of her like that, then wonders about the job, she asks "Ron what job?"

Ron smiles responding "Maid" then after she gets over the shock he says "actually it's more of a personal assisstant, but you will need to help out around the house."

before Bonnie could say anyhing else four female synthodrones striped her then dressed her in a pink fake fur robe. that evening Ron cooked a five star meal and then Ron, Bonnie, Sheila, and Rufus all went out to the Mega hot tub for some skinny dipping, after an hour Rufus goes to bed. Ron soon finds himself at the mercy of two sexy women who had way too much to drink needless to say when Kim stopped by the next morning and saw them she was furious and she and Ron had another fight this one so bad the police had to come break it up.

a week later Betty moved in, it seems her building was infested with termites and the owners were going to tear it down. now Ron was having a blast living with three hot women, who hardly wore clothes. Bonnie wanted to help on missions so everyone started to train her in stealth and combat. to everyones surprise Bonnie takes to her training like a duck to water. she had been taking tae bo classes since the bondo ball sitch and has been learning Capoeira as part of her cultural studies.

Betty and Ron finally started dating or she admitted it but that didn't stop the foursomes after a successful mission. Now that Team UnStoppable had become so famous Betty sent all their freelance jobs to the team. Ron even started to charge goverments and corperations to cover expenses. this helped to slow the jobs comming in from Goverment and corperations allowing them to help regular people more, it also paid for the new custom after mission celebration bed they could all sleep in comfortably.

with a five person team missions were a snap. Ron only worried if there were guns, on these missions Ron usualy made Rufus and Bonnie stay with Drew in the ship. One night Bonnie asked Ron if he ever considered putting a cosplay function on the animalizer, when he did he also built Rufus a ring/belt that could change him back a fowarth or go cosplay making him eighty percent human. the best part of the cosplay setting came when Betty got her eye back using starfish DNA. it took a week and Betty needed to use her helmet to have any vision powers but her eye had regrown and her vision restored.

A month later Betty had to take a survival class at Camp Share A Smile, before she left Ron gave her a Ring for real emergencies. then on the second morning our heroes awoke to the emergency alarm going off they grabbed their gear as Rufus loaded the magic bullet and Sheila fired up the airship then they were off to save Betty. they got dressed on the ship Rufus loaded the weapons to max compacity he even activated feral mode on his animalizer ring. (Feral mode an added race to the mix 50% human 30% NMR 20% bull shark)

five minutes later they rolled out in the magic bullet. as they looked around Ron and Bonnie got a little green as they yelled in unison "Oh shit it's Wanna Weep!"

Shego looked puzzled until Rufus said "They have faced Gill a muck monster here twice."

Ron gets out and says "this makes three. Hey Gill"

Gill yells back "You wont beat me this time squeeb, in order to save her you have to get past me in the water!"

Ron laughs pulling out his animalizer and shoots himself with Megaladon DNA then Bonnie asks for hammerhead shark and Sheila wants Orca. When Rufus turned the lights on and Gill saw them it scared the muck right out of him. then they chased him all over the lake snapping at his heels Rufus rescued Betty only for her to go Tiger shark on Gill. they ended up chasing him into a cabin where he curled up in a ball in the corner sucking his thumb. Betty called for a pick up and soon Gill was halled off. Ron however swore he felt an evile presence as they changed back and left.

A week later doctors told them Gil was back to normal again and he was so terrafied of water now that they had to give him showers. they all laughed then Ron said "that leaves the Seniors, Ed, Dementor and Wee"

Betty asks "What about Adrena or the BeBe's?"

Ron says "Leave them for Kimberly and Willy boy to play with."

Bonnie asks "Who's next?"

Ron grins saying "I don't know but it sure ain't Bill Goldberg."

they all just goan. then Ron grabs her in a firemans-carry and says "then I guess you're first tonight." and he takes off as Betty and Sheila follow in hot persuit. once outside he takes to the air as Betty and Shego look at each other and say "We got to get him to teach us how to do that."

Then Betty says "You know if we don't hurry he will spank her into a frenzy and not one us will be able to get out of bed before noon except him?"

Shego says "I Know so you want to stop and get some pizza and sodas?"

Betty smirks as they both say "Yeah lets take our time."

NOTE sorry guys I'm not writing the scene of when they get home. does anyone care to guess who Ron senced at the lake and what trouble they will cause all I'll say is they unleash a monster and that happens soon. Finally I can see my reviews or at least the ones not deleted so as usual please Fave, follow, Comment or review all are appreciated and until next time Have a nice day


	9. Chapter 9

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 9

A month Rolls by with very little happening, Kim and Will Du are making quite the team now. Ron has been in the lab a lot lately and the Renton's Mother son enineering team has been around a lot. Ron's angels as they got called had become as close as sisters for Shego and Bonnie it was the first time since they were little they felt like they belonged. it was while they training Bonnie the call came in, Motor Ed and his crew just jacked some classic hot rods and were headed by on the highway. as they ran out front Ron told them about his gifts to them, each got a Ultimate Aero Shelby Supercar Shego's was green and black, Bonnie's was pink and white and Betty's is gold with diamond flake then Ron stops and turns kneeling and says "Because it matches this Ring, Betty will you marry me?"

Afer a minute of shock she says "Yes!" then she kisses him and it's off to the races with Ron in lead at over 200mph in his Phantom Coursair. Ron explained the cars special features as they headed after Ed. Betty called GJ and had them keep Ed and his crew on the highway as they closed in. When Ed looked in his rearview mirror and saw that black Phantom he yelled "holy shit it's Batman, seriously! oh dude I'm in trouble seriously."

at this time the drivers door goes up like a wing and a figure in black flips out on the hood. then the door shuts and this guy in black is ridding on the hood. at this point Ed's crew were so destracted that the angels cought them with ease using the cybertronic arms the Rentons installed in their cars. Ed himself was freaking out as Batman cought up to him then lept onto his car hood and snaked his way in the passenger window. once he did Ed just pulled over. Then Ed said "I can't believe I got cought by Batman, seriously."

Ron laughs saying "You think I'm Batman?" as he removes his mask.

ED says "No way dude You're Batman, seriously you got more game than cousin Drew gives you credit for,seriously"

again Ron Laughs saying "Drew works for me now, when you get out why don't you I might even let you drive a Batmobile or modify one"After a few dozen more Dudes and seriouslys they shake on it all Betty can do is shake her head knowing this meant a ton of paperwork for her.

A few days later Ron and Betty returned home to find Sheila and Bonnie calling about appartments. when Ron asked "what is going on here?"

Sheila answered "We figured we would find a place together before we got thrown out."

Ron and Betty yelled "WHAT?" in unison then Ron says "I have no intintions of letting you two go anywhere."

Betty adds "We both love you girls and besides that I need your help handling the monster."

Sheila starts to argue but Ron pretends to go Zorpox and threatens to feed her to the sharks if she don't stop this foolishness. they all laugh, then he goes and fixes supper.

two weeks later Betty's personal alarm goes off, Wade calls him Wee had captured her and taken her to their new main base in the north pole. Ron's eyes glowed blue as he handed out the artic gear. then he had the new airship decloak it looked like his car with wings and tubines. they all climbed on as Synthodrone Mavrick started the enginesand they took off Rufus and Drew got in the Magic bullet mark II it now had thicker armor and a drill cone on the front of it Sheila has a Tumbler in her colors, Bonnie has a fully inclosed hovercycle that's got some nasty sonic stunners mounted to it and all of them used a forcefield generator that could handle ground zero of a nuke.

Wade informed them with Betty gone Will Du was running GJ and it would be another hour before they could launch a rescue. once over the target they alllaunched out of the airship as Ron just dove he hit the mountain with such force it shook the entire lair. Gemeni asked/yelled "Wh at the hell was that?"

Betty said "I believe that is my fiance and he sounds Pissed off."

Gemini says" Who would that be ?" then over the security monitors Ron poppes up and destroys half a dozen of Wee's robots with his bare hands meanwhile they have breaches on three other fronts Sheila takes out the central power, while Bonnie provides back for Ron. Rufus and Drew are headed to the detention center to rescue Betty. soon outside the main lab Ron starts punching down the blast door, it holds up well until Ron pulls out a set of lightsabers and hacks his way in. then he proceeds to cut down all the Wee agents that get in his way.

The first guy looses his head as Ron steps in the second and third loose an arm each. the forth guy trys to shoot him but Bonnie used her sonic stunners to stop him right before ron cut him in half. at this point everyone surrenders, but that don't stop Ron from cutting off Gemini's cybernetic hand then picking him up with one hand by his hair. once at eye level Ron says "You or one of your minons so much as breathes he same air as some one I care about and I'll end you and everything you stand for, Wee is dead anyone who tries to bring it back they are dead, do I make myself clear?"

Gemini crys "Yes" as he messes himself.

GJ finally show up, while Du is acting like a big shot someone pulls a blaster out and nearly shoots Kim in the back. Ron knocks her down just in time however he lost his right hand saving her. they fly him back to Middleton but the doctors can't do anything and they send him home after they stitch him up and give him antbiotics. Kim and Anne drive him home that night because the angels are too shook up.

the next morning KIm goes to check on him only to find him training as usual. the only differance is today he had a large iron right hand. and it didn't seem to be slowing him down one bit, in fact all it did was increase his already superhuman destructive abilities. As Ron turned to see her she ran off upset. thinking she blamed herself Ron went back to training. in reality Kim was livid she put herself at risk and not only did the fool not get the job done Ron was even more dangerous than ever.

a few days later Ron and Betty got married afer the wedding they went to an island gettaway for a month. Living in a tropical dream sex on the beach anytime day or night and lots of it, no phones or internet (AAAAAAAAHHHHH) not even tv just them a hut and a RoboRufus (a robot with a copy of Rufus' mind in it, Used for odd jobs)who looks after their needs.

Note I hope you liked this chapter because we are about to take a trip with a mad man when they get back from their honeymoon. what's up with Kim and could she have been the evile pressence Ron felt at the lake and just how will Ron deal with the loss of his hand to find out you'll just have to see what happens next.

REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING KIM POSSIBLE OR DC COMICS your reviews/comments ,follow, and Favs are appreciated HAVE A NICE DAY untill next time.


	10. Chapter 10

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 10

After a month on honeymoon Ron and Betty return to find Will Du and Kim Possible have hooked up and are running GJ. it seems they convinced the councel Betty couldn't cut it anymore, that Ron had gone bad and was tricking her into helping him. the news got worse almost all Ron's accounts were frozen, his assets taken, and Rufus was put down. what really got Ron was when he heard about Rufus, he didn't think he could get any madder until they found Bonnie and Sheila working in a strip club barely able to live in their one room appartment in Lowerton. it made Ron sick seeing his friends like that, and he swore to figure something out. that night Ed put them up in his salvage yard.

In the morning Ron made everybody breakfast and they began to spitball ideas. finally Ron said "Fine they don't want me as the hero, then I'll be the Villian of their nightmares."

Sheila says "I'm with you Ron just don't feed me to the sharks."

Bonnie says "I take it you're going Zorpox?"

with that everyone froze as a shiver ran their spine as Ron replyed "Yeah and I wonder what he will be like this time."

then he explains everytime Zorpox is different. then to his surprise Ed says "Follow me Dude seriously"

He took Ron and the others to an underground storage area where Ed had a lot of Ron's transports including his Phantom and some toys Ron kept in them. all Ron could do was thank Ed Bonnie and Sheila both came up and Kissed him on the cheek causing Ed to blush. Ed agreed to Hide Betty out for him while he did whatever he was going to do. after a long talk Ron convinced Betty she needed to work proper channals to get her position back and he would understand if she devorced him to do it.

Then that night he broke into Henchco, entered through a vent and sliped in a lab. there he hacked the files to get blueprints for a certain device, while at it he got a few others and made them. then he snuck out leaving a virus on their computer allowing him access to their files. after he snuck out he emptied three cages of junkyard rats into the vents, so they would cause havoc with alarms.

Back at Ed's salvage yard Ron used the new attitude adjuster on himself transforming into a new Zorpox a jester and madman. They spent one last night together making love. then he Kissed Betty bye as he Bonnie aka Bunny and Shego headed out to get some funding for this insanity. he planed on robbing an armored car.

A couple hours later just outside Midddleton an armored truck stopped due to a landslide, as it was turning around this big black Van that resembled the A-Team's rolled up on it and three peoplegot out one guy and two girls all dressed in Harliquin outfitsthe one in green flash welded the front doors and burnt the tires, the guy rips the back doors off and the third flips in smacking the guards with taser sticks. they toss the money in the van then the guy pulls out a ciguar and says "I love it when a plan comes together." then they peel out leaving in a trail of dust and smoke.

that evening they go see Drakken who tells Zorpox Atlantis can't be surfaced without killing millions because it is much larger than they thought but it would be a great base once the dome was complete and that wouldn't be for another week. Zorpox said "You take care of that and I'll get us an army Dr D" Drakken just smiled knowing his time he would be on the winning side.

that night they took a prototype airship to Yamanouchi Japan. the school was surprised to see the ship decloak and land, it wasnt until Yori and Sensei saw faced him they realized who it was. Zorpox and Sensei sparred a round before Z changed back to Ron. then he told Sensei everything he whole school mourned the loss of Rufus. then Yori and Hirotaka trained Shego and Bonnie in the ways of ninja, while Sensei helped Ron to transform to Zorpox and back without the machine to cut loose and be the real Ron. after a week Ron reached a new level and started going by simply Z.

The next day Z had the Lotus Blade out looking it over, by suppertime he had recreated the steel. thanks to the blacksmiths of Yamanouchi by the end of the month everyone there had a Lotus steel weapon. When Sensei asked "why?" Z revealed the four statues saying "I got these from an alternate time line they can't do any good there so I brought them here."

Sensei was stunned and said "But you are the Chosen one. if we all had Mystical Monkey Power what would make you special?"

Z thinks for a minute then something unexpected happens the statues blast him with another dose of MMP causing a monkey tail to grow and Z's muscles to grow even bigger and better Z says "How about this?"

Sensei looking awestruck replys "That will do Chosen one." in order to avoid another Monkey Fist or Fukushima only Yori and the other teachers would get the power and a select group of deserving students for all others it would be forbidden and to insure it they would be locked away. Z had Shego and Bonnie empowered then he got Betty and she got the power. to thank Sensei Z tuned him into a young man in his mid twenties. then he and his angels used the hot springs away from the school the next morning he took a wobbly legged Betty back home.

a few days later the students came back telling Z they found a Lowardian ship. once retrieved Z repairs the communications system and calls the Lowardians. it takes them a few minutes to reconize him then they ask if he is calling for his victors rights. Z tells them No but he does need help in the form of one functional ship, a couple assult vehicles, and someone to assist with both the tech and fighting. they said they would send him what he wanted right away.

While he waited he stripped down the rest of the ship and built new weapons, gear and a couple small assault vehicles. By the time Warsong (the daughter of Warhak and Warmonga) showed up he had even modified his Phantom for combat. When a nervous Warsong exited her ship to her surprise she got a warm greeting by the man who beat her parents. to get her to relax Shego and Bonnie took her to bath in the hotsprings an hour later they returned more relaxed. it was then Z told her she would get training at he school While They got ready. she asked if this was were he was trained, when he said yes she just smiled.

A month later and Atlantis was fully operational. when Dr D told then they packed up flew out a couple students went with them to make way for the others. as they crossed the ocean they came to find Drakken in a hover car. stopping Z asks "What's up?" Drew holds up a remote and with a press of a button a platform surfaces they land on it and a dome covers them taking them down to Atlantis. when they saw it everyone was in awe, Z slaped Dr D on the back and said "Now this is a lair but don't you dare build in a self destruct into it." teasing Drew

the next morning Bonnie and Shego take Warsong to pay a visit to the seniors while Z goes with Drew and RoboRufus to get a hive of BeBes. the girls get to their target first. they get in simple enough Bonnie hits the callbox and has them let her in she huggs Senior as she enters. the old man really liked her and wished it would have worked out between her and his son. meanwhile Shego And Warsong sneak over the wall past the gator pits and shark pools, then past the laser grid and finally into the house. where Junior made a pass at Shego and she knocks him out for it. they walk into the living room and Senior without looking asks "Would you ladies like some hot cocoa on this cool day?"

Shego grinns saying "Thank you that would be wonderful."

Senior fetches them each a mug and says "so what can I do for you lovly ladies today?"

Bonnie says "come with us to see Zorpox he wants to make a deal with you."

Senior replys "Zorpox you say, yes I've heard of him, just let me fetch my coat."

as they leave he sees Junior and tells him to do his chores, then walks out arm in arm with the girls.

Meanwhile Ron gives Drew a muscle ring he enhanced so it would give him speed aswell as strength. once on BeBe island they headed for the hive finding several BeBes broke or unable to function properly. they gathered them in a trailer RoboRufus was pulling once in the factory hive compound Z started fixing BeBes finally one asked why he was helping them. he said "I want to see BeBes evolve into something more."

BeBe says "BeBe is perfect." with a lot of glitches

Z responds "If you were perfect why did I need to fix you?"

BeBe sputters "I do not know."

Z says "then why not join me and let me and my friends help you, teach you so you can be a perfect hive"

BeBe says "We will see BeBe will join you for now."

Z says "I am Zorpox but you can call me Z , I'll send help for now they will be with my friend here RoboRufus. they should show up before dark."

then they headed back to Alantis. BeBe said "wait take this drone with you." so they take BeBe with evening twenty synthodrones show up with RoboRufus and start repairing the factory while Rufus connects to the hive feeding it data to stableize it.

Note I hope you enjoyed the chapter if so well you know what to do until next time Have a nice day BTW I may not update again for a couple days sorry for any inconvenience but I will try as soon as I can


	11. Chapter 11

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 11

The next day in a cavern near Mt Middleton Warsong set up an instalair, at the same time the BeBes set up a new Hive center there. Z sent the Seniors out shopping for lab equipment. that night became the first night Zorpox pranked GJ, if you call unleashing several packs of Raptors loose in GJHQ a prank. he also had a long talk with BeBe and explained how a hive works best with specialized diversity, mening different kinds of drones for different jobs. The next day the hive abducted Dr Vivian Porter who agreed to help and enhanced BeBe's programing and helped Z build a sub block for a new drone for ViVi modeled after Vivian. that night he hacked their comm and all they could hear was Naked Mole Rap.

The next morning Vivian met Ed and it was love a first sight, so she decides to help the Hive evolve, and over the next six weeks they merge Synthodrone and Hive tech a spydrone, as well as a few other types of drones. the best part was the hive got into helping with pranks like filling GJHQ up with sewer rats or a methane detecter that released a stink bomb.

Zorpox also began creating world domination machines like his mega weather generator, his sonic earthquake machine, and a gravity cannon to name a few. the councel and Kim knew he could take over with any one of these machines and he built more daily. instead of taking over on the spot he decided to make hem sweat it out as he and his allies went on a crime spree for laughs.

first up the diamond exchange, they rammed a Mack in then used what looked like a sonic screwdriver to shatter he glass and immobilize the guards. they goy what they came for then Z left a Z burned into a wall using a lightsaber. after that they robbed the mint using a stampede of tricerotops and stole all the plates. then he did something scary he hacked every T.V. satilite around the world and read from Kim's diary her most embarassing things for an hour. and to make sure they didn't end the hack he showed over ten doomsday devices and said if the transmition was interrupted he would use them. he also told the world they could thank Kim and Will Du for him being pulled out to play, only this time it's war, and he didn't want it or start it but he was damned sure going to finish it.

the next day Anne Possible was abducted She sent a video message to her family telling them she was ok, and that Z just wanted to talk. while he had her Z showed her all his files and videos of Kim and what she had been doing, then he explains it all to her and what he needs to do. when she is retuned she slaps Kim to the floor and tells her how ashamed she is of her. soon James and the tweebs are on her case. then just before supper they are taken by BeBes, so are a few of Ron's friends.

the next day when Kim and Will go into the director's office they find a music box that played Pop Goes the Weasel sitting on the desk as it played Will leaned in for a quick kiss and as Kim went to give him one the song went Pop goes the weasel. at this point Will exploded covering everything in red goo. Kim screamed then fainted as Will ran in to see what happened. Then Will's medical records where sent to everyone in GJ including the councel, turned out Will was hidding the fact he had a tumor growing in his brain and was medicially unfit for duty. the councel had no choice but to put Betty back in charge, but they wanted Zorpox. Betty gave Kim that job to Kim.

Zorpox quited down but still had fun with Kim like sneaking in to her room as she slept and filling her boots with bratwurst and gravy or drawing on her face and posting pictures online. he would do crazy things like have breakfast and little love notes ready for her when she got up or he tucked her into bed so well it took her an hour to get out. After a month Betty gives her the Location of the middleton lair.

An hour later Kim had found a vent and was on her way to the main lab. once there she found herself surrounded by BeBes and Z's crew. Z told her he had sixty Doomsday devices there was no way she could stop them all in time the only way for her to win was to beat him or his angels in a fight. he said "After you killed Rufus I should just make you fight a gaunlet, in fact I think I will Round one Princess verses Queen B, BEGIN!

At that point a pink and black ninja droped down kicking Kim back ten feet. as Kim started to shake the cobwebs out the pink ninja delivers a kick to her jaw. this time Kim needs to pick herself up off the floor, as she does she asks who the ninja is. it's not until Kim is hit with the dreaded double palm that the ninja responds with "What's the matter K? I thought you could fight." taking off her mask revealing her identity.

Kim lost it yelling "Bonnie since when can you fight?"

Bonnie smirked and said "Ronnie trained me along with Shego, betty, and Yori, now for extra cash I compete in MMA."

Kim charged in with a flurry of kicks, Bonnie managed to avoid them well only taking a couple glancing blows. Bonnie countered with Sweet chin music, this put Kim on her back. a ninja came up and threw a bucket of ice water on her. it was then Kim noticed the cameras everywhere. when she asked Bonnie told her it wouldn't be half as fun kicking her butt if it wasn't on Z tv. then Bonie came in lightning fast with a series of punches and a fer thrusts Kim was knocked out but as they closed in an alarm went off. the feed ended in explosions and fire. as reports of GJ attacking were heard.

NOTES sorry I didn't update yesterday I had an unexpected trip to the E.R. but if doing better today. just so you know Z tv is what they call it when Zorpox hacks all tv satilites. Some of you may ask how Bonnie is better than Kim, thats simple in order for Kim to gain that many styles she would only train in one style for a few months and unless she had personal trainers she would only get one or two lessons a week, her training reaches a certain level she goes to something else never getting a complete training. While Bonnie trained for hours everyday with four personal teachers, giving her better training in a shorter amount of time. plus Bonnie has MMP aswell. almost done only one or two chapters left.

Please follow Fave comment or review and until next time have a nice day.


	12. Chapter 12

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 12

Kim woke up three days later tied down in a hospital bed. she started to try to get loose when she heard her mother say "Kim you need to be still."  
Kim looked around and saw her mother looking at her chart. when Kim asked about what was happening Anne told her there would be time later for now she needed her rest. then Anne put her back to sleep as some BeBes modeled after a combanation of Vivian and Anne worked on somethings in the medical lab.

The next morning Kim awoke to all her favorite breakfasts. as she ate Z came in and sat down along with his angels and the Possibles along with Drakken and the Seniors, even Ed was there. they all came to check on her just as she started to feel nervous Anne decided to tell Kim what happened as it turns out someone had fused a Moodulator chip and a neuro compliance chip into one. Wade was in the central computer trying to findout who did this to her, but it was Ron who figured it out durring the cruise. one minute she would be rebonding with him the next she would be giving him shit.  
Z says "yeah they're a real piece of work sneaking a chip inside you without you knowing, What kind of scum does that to another human being? I mean talk about being violated." and he holds up the tracking chip Kim and Wade put in him years ago.

Kim gulps but says nothing as Anne glares at her along with everyone else. it's at this time Wade beeps in over the comm saying he knows who did it. to everyones shock it was Dementor he was working with two members of the councel Sue Lipski and general Ivan Stiener his cousin through marrage on his mothers side. Z said "Well Kimberly tomorrow we start training until then welcome to Atlantis" he then opens the curtains and the city lights come on.

for the rest of the day Kim tours the ancient city to her amazment the various BeBe models and synthodrones worked well together in cleaning up and maintaining this city. after a couple hours Kim ran into a BeBe wearing a tiara that had long red hair, teal eyes and large breasts and round butt once she saw Kim she walked over and said "so Kim Possible how do you like my city?"

Kim says "I love it but is it really Atlantis?"

Queen BeBe replys "All data conferms that it is, and I don't think Master Z would lie to me."

Kim asks "Master Z?" looking puzzled

Queen BeBe replys with a smile "A title of destinction not position. he helped us to grow and evolve, we may not be perfect but we're close enough."

The two spent the evening talking and Kim found out Ron was right, sometimes an open hand does beat a closed fist. At supper Kim meets Warsong and findsout the seven foot nine eighteen year old don't like her. When asked why Warsong growls because she had little blue (Rufus) killed. Kim went from shock to rage to tears. Betty then informed everyone it was Will who did that, and Kim swore she didn't know.

the next morning Kim meets up with everyone and they start training, soon Kim realizes even the tweebs could beat her. hell half of them flew like Ron did. the worst part for her was seeing her dad and Drew training together, it was like watching two nerdy Conan the destroyers wrestle. when Z shows up all the women stop and stare even Queenie. Z introduces Rufus 2.0 based on Little Diablo tech this self sustained little guy had RoboRufus downloaded into his memory and could go from six inches to over twenty feet tall with whatever weapons he wanted or could desighn.

over the next month Kim learned Everyone there but her had some MMP, Z had built a machine that allowed them to control the amount of MMP someone would get only a monkey style master could get 100% but if you mastered a style you could get 50%. Kim felt she should get MMP with her knowing twenty styles but Z challenged her saying she hasn't mastered squat, but if she could prove him wrong he would let her get full MMP.

they both steped into the sandy sparring pit Z got on his knees with his hands behind his back and Shego blindfolded him then Betty yelled "fight!" and Kim looked puzzled but attacked, Z twisted around dodging Kim's punch then he cought herby the neck with his left leg as he sprang up mid twistand hooked it taking her down in a death hold. this made Kim pee herself a bit. then he said "Gymnastics and cheer moves make you hard to read not give you skills you lack, you never surpass more than three or four belts in any style that makes you more dangerous to your team than your enemy. after a chat with her mom Kim decides to have her training in Crane style completed first, a week later she got MMP at 50% due to the Fact Nana swore to make her master Crane style.

A month later They went after Dementor With Z leading the charge. Z and Shego with Bonnie and Warsong charge the main gate as Yamanouchi ninjas sneak in through vents and sewers. the Possibles roll up in a magic Bullet from one side while the Lipski cusins and Queenie lead the BeBes in a monster mega Doom-V built out of a Mack with 10 foot tall tires with inch thick kevlar weaving. Dementor freaked when he heard Highway to Hell being blasted at his lair from all directions. Dementor sent his Henchmen and his synthodrone army to defend the lair. Z's team all blasted Dimentors Blast doors with their special blast techniques. Z used a Kamihamiha, Shego used Hadouken, Warsong used destructo disk, and Bonnie channeled hers through her sword calling it a Getsuga Tenshou. the combination of these four attacks turned that heavy cast iron blast door into iron powder.

Synthodrones poured out of the doorway only to be slaughtered in the flurry of lotus steel weapons and lightsabers. this got worse when a 20 foot steel street shark came up from the ground and started chomping on them, that was when Z brought out the animalizer and went megaladon as Warsong went Stitch and stared tearing the drones apart with all four of her hands. in five minutes the drones in front were destroyed leaving a huge mess in front of the lair.

the Possibles and Lipskis crash through the side walls allowing BeBes to flood in. the BeBes take down the left over Henchmen and synthos that the Ninjas of Yamanouchi missed or hadden gotten to yet. they all cleared a path to the main lab where Dementor was hidding. One swift cross kick from Z sent the blast door sailing across the room and into the opposing wall. Demenor gulped as Z powered up his MMP shaking the whole building as the handsome young man's eyes go blue as does his hair that is standing strait up. Bonnie says "Good thing he didn't stay sharked out after we finished the synthos out front, because this would scare someone to death if he were."

In a flash Z had the would be dictator by his jewels, lifted in the air and shaken mercelessly. he made Dementor confess to what he did and name his colaberators in GJ and the councel. after all that was done Kim walked up and asked "who wanted Rufus dead, who ordered it?" Dementor said nothing so she powered up her MMP and kicked him he cried out in such a high pitch even bats would have trouble hearing it. then they all went back to Atlantis where they celebrated. Wade and Monique informed Z they found who started and funded this whole ordeal.

Note cliffhanger!? I know a few of you are cursing me right now but I only have one chapter left to complete the story two maybe if I write one last love scene Remember I own nothing of Kim Possible, DragonBall anything, Street Fighter, or any other cartoon, anime or video game franchise, oh I don't own star wars either until next time please fave ,follow, comment/review and have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 13

CUTTING LOOSE CHAPTER 13

Z says "sorry Wade who did you say is behind this?" with venom flowing like Niagra Falls

Wade gulps and says "Dash Mankey, Josh's dad and head of the councel."

Z says "tomorrow I take down GJ you all gather the councel and Josh."

Kim asks "Why Josh?"

Ed said "Seriously Red? the worm probably used his daddy's money so if it was traced back he would gets dear old dads seat of power, seriously."

Z laughed saying "I knew you were smarter than you let on just like Ron."

Vivian says "He is an engineer, he builds or modifys all our rides." then she leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

Senor Senior Senior says "We have one other problem Donald Rockwaller."

Junior adds "I think we have his two sluts to thank for him ordering your little friend to be put down."

Bonnie cries "Why would they do that?" as she breaks down crying.

Z huggs her as Junior says "They did it because it would hurt you all."

Z adds "Or because Ron was going to make Rufus human because he fell in love with a human...you Bon-Bon, he fell in love with you."

That night they stayed up planning the attack on the councel, as well as Josh and Bonnies sisters. The BeBes would deal with capturing the councel once they got together. the Possibles would deal with Josh, and Bonnie and Rufus 2.0 would collect her sisters with the help of an angery Warsong. all while Z goes after GJ who will have the added destraction of Drakken's ultimate power play to take over the world. he will threaten to use geothermal energy to activate a mag lift to raise Atlantis which will flip the earth wiping out everything but Atlantis and what is there. Z unleashes his little helpers Trillions of flying nanobots who use a hive mind, and respond to his mental commands forming tools or objects he can use. the best part is they can selfreplicate making them a neverending weapon. then Z decided fter not shaving for a couple months he would clean up for the fight. he shaved his beard leaving his mustach going down to his jawline an eigth of an inch wide on each side and a strip down the middle of his chin, he called it a mouth mohawk because it made him think of Mr. T's hair if you looked down at it. then he slicked his hair back into a ponytail. Queen BeBe gave him a costume she made for him based on Elvis' white jumpsuit only Z's was black and the high collar was a foot high.

in the morning Betty called in sick, as everyone started their missions. the Seniors got Ron's parents and Hana and brought them to Atlantis with Bonnie's mom. Meanwhile Bonnie Rufus2.0 and Warsong in her Shego like hybrid form slip into elder Rockwaller sisters appartment When Connie and Lonnie wake up Bonnie is there with a six foot metal humanoid Rufus with Wolverine claws popping out. the girls make some snide comment only to see a Blue-green glow emmenate from Bonnies eyes as she grows drasticly turning green as her clothes shred off her this causes the two to wet themselves completely emptying their bladders, then Warsong growls as she smashes through the wall behind them this just finishes the job as they thoroughly mess themselves and faint. Rufus gets out two lawn bags and they stuff the two in sheets and all,well all but their heads. Lastly the Possibles capture Josh in his pastel blue porsche with an electro magnet on the airship. by the look on his face when he got pulled up into cargo hold Z and Ed were right he was the one behind it of course that didn't mean daddy didn't know.

as the councel members show up a BeBe snatches them and a synthodrone made to look like them takes their place. at noon the last member shows up Dash Mankey who gets captured and replaced, Drakken signals world leaders with his demand. then Queenie signals Z to start his fight as the team questions all their prisoners after they shoot them with a truth ray.

Z flies into location then using his nanobot army he has them surround him in a ball that blasts music and lights and lasers. then he rattles GJ's rafters as Welcome to the Jungle starts to play at near deafening volume. as the agents pour out the ball becomes his face and he says "I'm back." in a spooky manor giving many the creeps especially since he is weilding this black mist like it was a part of him GJ fires on him but the mist blocks all their bullets then flies into the guns causing them to backfire and blow up. also as Z walks though them the black mist is cutting down all their agents. Will jumps in his way only for Z to pin everyone else to the ground or wall so he could deal with Will they circle each other Will says with a smirk "Where is your hairless pet ammature?" then he starts to glow redish orange like Yono.

Z says "Yono power how is this possible?"

Will replys "Whatever power it's a synthetic copy of yours only stronger" as he powered up getting glowing red eyes and hair.

Z pulls out a ray pistol and shoots himself then Ron says "ooohh whaat aaa ruuush." as his goofy grin comes back and he starts to glow as his hair stands on end and his eyes turn blue.

the two attack in unison however Ron's punch bloodies Will's face and Will's didn't even effect Ron. Will tries again with a kick but Ron counters by using a knee and elbow to catch and break the leg at the knee. Will focused his energy there and it snapped back into place and healed. then he summond his full power his red haur grew sticking up and he gained a little mass, on this exchange he nearly breaks Ron's sternum Ron uses his power to heal but before he can power up Will is on him with a windmill of hammerpunches. Ron blasts him right in the face iving himself precious seconds before another attack. he uses this time to power up to his limit. as soon as Will sees Ron he attacks but to his surprise he can't touch Ron, he is too late as the ground shakes as Ron summons his power fully that is when everyone sees Ron grow long blue hair along with primate teeth and chimp or ape styled blue fur on his body. Will attacks but Ron counters with a triple reverse elbow to the gut driving all the air and stomach contents from his body it's here Ron covers him in the mist and after a few seconds the mist clears and Will is gone just a big greasy stain is left where he rest of the attack was nothing one Kamihamiha tookout the building as all the agents quit out of fear for their lives.

Back in Alantis James finaly launched someone to the nearest blackhole actually five someones Josh and Dash Mankey with Connie ,Lonnie and their dad Donny Rockwaller. as for Sue Lipski Drew and Ed put a compliance chip on her and have her cooking and cleaning for them, General Stiener and Dementor get throwen into a shark tank with hungry bull sharks with freaken lasers mounted on their heads. the other four councel members where returned unharmed but the truth ray was still in effect because Ron made it permanant. when world leaders called to surrender it was Ron who took the call but Drew didn't argue.

a month later Ron has canceled every national debt and is using the money to fix world hunger and homelessness. he is also making all goverments work like a business only the politicians get minimum wadge. Warsong went home and won the right to lead now she is back with technology to save the planet from pollution and it's effects. also enough weapons to defend the planet or fry whoever starts another war. Queen BeBe and her hive with the synthodrones have started farming the sea to help aginst world hunger. they also salvage everyhing man made at the bottom of the seas. Ed and Vivian are now engaged and to everyones surprise Drew is dating of all people Yori and Kim started dating Junior( turns out Blue fox and gold trout do make a love connection).

of course Ron has it best of all. Not only is he still with Betty but he gets to have fun with Bonnie and Sheila and now Warsong as well in his city under the sea Atlantis.

NOTE well I hope you liked it. I wrote it just to forcably break my writers block by going wacky and going just shy of fourth wall breaks. I want to thank everyone who favorites ,follows , or reviews this story or any of my stories your support is greatly appreciated as is any helpful tips for the future THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY.


End file.
